wowrpfandomcom-20200214-history
The Story of Sin
The first is the book known as "The Story of Morgan Ladimore". It continues with "The Story of Sin", that I created. From : "Morgan Ladimore was a great and noble knight who fought in defense of the innocent, the poor, and the afflicted. For many years, he worked diligently throughout the outlying areas of Azeroth, bringing relief to the suffering and swift justice to evildoers. He was married to a young girl named Lys in the summer of his eighteenth year. They were much in love with each other and would eventually produce three children, a son and two daughters. Morgan was thirty-two when war broke out in Lordaeron. Morgan was called to the side of the legendary paladin Uther the Lightbringer to fight against the orcs and the undead. Leaving his wife and children in the safety of his home, Morgan left for war. The years passed and the war dragged on, and Morgan would witness many horrific events, including the disbanding of the Paladins of the Silver Hand, the death of Uther and the spread of the plague. The only thing that kept him from the brink of madness was the knowledge that he would someday be reunited with his wife and children. Morgan would eventually return to his homeland, but find it nothing like how he remembered it. The once verdant forest was corrupted and teemed with the undead and other dark forces. Destroyed houses and farms could be found everywhere, and the cemetary near Raven's Hill now dominated much of the area. A shocked and bewildered Morgan eventually made his way to his home, only to find it in ruins. Not knowing what had befallen his homeland, he headed towards the village to find answers, and, he hoped, his wife and children. Morgan inquired about his family, but could not find any answers. A priest in Darkshire, as it was now called, said that he might search the cemetary at Raven Hill for a gravestone. Morgan refused to believe that his family was dead, and continued to search every farm and house in Duskwood, but to no avail. Morgan rode from Darkshire to nearby Lakeshire, thinking that perhaps his family had fled. On his way there, he decided, against his better judgement, to stop by the Raven Hill cemetary. Morgan spent hours walking amongst the gravestones. He recognized many names of people that he knew and became more and more distraught. Then he saw them: a small, untended plot amongst the many with three small gravestones. A feeling of dread washed over him as he approached. Morgan brushed off the dust of the most prominent gravestone to reveal the name on it. Simply carved upon the grave, letters spelled out his worst fear: "Lys Ladimore Beloved Wife and Mother" Morgan's apprehension turned to dismay and then to grief, and he fell to his knees weeping. For hours he stared at that one grave, begging the cold stone for forgiveness and sobbing apologies. Then, hours later, something in him snapped, and he began to lash out. He brought his sword out of its scabbard and began to rain blows on the gravestones, screaming in rage. Blind in his fury, he lashed out and swung wildly, catching the notice of a trio of the cemetary's attendants. As they tried to restrain him, he turned his focus to them, hurling accusations of guilt upon the innocent attendants, then killed them all. Later, when the rage had passed, realization crept into Morgan's mind, and he saw his bloody sword driven into the chests of one of the attendants. Driven to the brink by his emotions, he removed his belt knife and plunged it into his heart. Morgan Ladimore's body and the three bodies of his victims were found the next day. He was quickly buried, without ceremony, in a hastily dug grave on the outskirts of the cemetary. Because Morgan committed murder against innocents, something that went completely against his beliefs and his nature, and because of the grief that he held in being unable to save his family, Morgan could not die a peaceful death, and lived on as one of the restless dead. Days later, his grave was disturbed, and his body could not be found. The being that was Morgan now wanders Duskwood, consumed by his grief over the loss of his wife and children and his own self-hatred. Mor'Ladim, as he now calls himself, roams Duskwood with mindless vengeance and hatred, and has been known to commit murder indiscriminately." The next pages are written in this book of "The Story of Morgan Ladimore" by the one called Sin, with true name unknown. The son of Morgan Ladimore, that no book or perchament knows the name and maybe not even he, escaped along with his two sisters, but they got separated when a worgen found them in a cave. Sarah and her sister fled on one exit, but their brother, on the second exit. It is unknown what happened with Sarah and her sister after they fled, but we do know that only Sarah survived, or, if her sister survived, it is uncertain where she is. Even so, after the separation, the son of Morgan and Lys Ladimore travelled all over the dark Duskwood. He even climbed the mountain and entered the Twillight Grove, where he've seen Emeriss, one of the Dragons of Nightmare, but when he tried to approach, a voice has entered his ears. It told him to come no closer, because it was not the time of Emeriss's death. And so, he left the Twilight Grove and headed east. After two weeks of starvation, he fell on the road to Darkshore and remained there, until Benedictus, the Archbishop, the leader of the Church of the Holy Light, which was heading to Stormwind, found him in a bush, near the road. He took the boy to the king of Stormwind, Varian Wrynn, to wait for his fate. The King told Jarl, the other name of the Archbishop, to do whatever he wwishes with him. And so, Benedictus took the ten years old boy to Northshire Abbey, at Milly Osworth, the owner of Northshire Vineyards, as her foster child. After twelve years, the boy, now named "Sin" by his step-mother, began his training as a priest. Sin excelled in every quest near Northshire Abbey and so he left to discover the world. His first stop was at Goldshire, at Lion's Pride Inn. After a night spent there, he stopped to help Marshal Dughan and the other people around that place. He soon ended all there was to help and moved on to Stormwind, where he was finally registered as an member of the Alliance. He also learned professions and stayed one week in the Royal Library, in Stormwind Keep, learning new spells and some history of Azeroth. But time, as news, passed quickly and his help was needed in Westfall. He did not stay long, because a worse situation was in Redridge Mountains. And so, he left for Lakeshire, where he helped a lot of people, from the most little problems, like blessing of people's houses and finding lost necklages for little girls, to the big problems, like raiding gnolls and orcs. He did not stay long here either. Problems in the darker Duskwood were worsening each day. His first stop in Duskwood was the town Darkshire, where he got so many quests, that he could hardly remember each one, some involving dire wolves, others dead bodies raising from the ground. After days of helping, he found himself near his old hometown, Raven Hill, now laying in ruins. He visited his home with tears in his eyes. But because he couldn't stay long, he strenghtened up and left to Raven Hill's Cemetery. After putting some undead wanderers to sleep, he passed by a weathered gravestone, where it read simply "MORGAN LADIMORE". Sin stopped and investigated. He noticed that the dirt over the grave has been displaced. He went fast back to Darkshire, to talk with Sirra Von'Indi, a historian, which told him that he indeed knew Morgan, but after he left for war, he never heard of him. Sirra also showed him more information. He began searching trough his shelves full with books and got a book bound with leather. At the end, he told Sin that he would like to know more, he should ask one named Althea Ebonlocke, the Commander, the one "to handle the .. trouble .. with him of late." At first, Althea did not knew what he was talking about, but then she remember about a named "Mor'Ladim", that had a strange story about him. After a short story, Sin found out that Mor'Ladim is a wandering undead around Raven Hill, the undead body of Morgan Ladimore. She also told Sin that Mor'Ladim has been causing a lot of problems, most likely killing people at random. After she told him that, Althea sized Sin up and said that he may be capable enough to lay Ladimore's body to rest. Commander Ebonlocke asked Sin to go and kill Mor'Ladim and bring her his skull, but she also told him that she will not blame him if he is having trouble with him, because some of her strongest Watchers have been lost to the wandering undead. Sin promissed, but first had to go past his emotions. So, he left Duskwood and went to Stormwind, back in the Royal Library, to strenghten his spells and receive Archbishop's blessing. Several weeks passed and he became more and more ready, but also the darkness in Duskwood was worsening by the passing day, thus increasing Mor'Ladim's power. In the end, Sin knew he was ready. He took his mighty steed, Light and hurried back to Raven Hill to face his destiny in battle with his father's undead body. He found Mor'Ladim near a house on the hill, feasting on a traveller's body. Sin stopped and said a prayer to God, to help him in battle. After that, he roared into battle, cursing the undead body of his father! The battle was going over and over for one entire dark day. With numerous spells and curses, Mor'Ladim and Sin both roaring of the huge pain they were feeling, gave their last attack, Sin holding a holy sword and scepter and Mor'Ladim holding a unholy greatsword. In the end, Mor'Ladim layed dead on the cold ground, with his greatsword near him, shattered of the holy power of Sin's holy sword. Roars of anger have been heard from the undead minions all over the near graveyard, ending in silence. But Mor'Ladim was not the only one that has been criticaly wounded. Sin was on the cold ground as well, with his eyes bursting in tears. After some time, Sin got up and approached Mor'Ladim's body with tears still in his eyes. He fell in his knees, praying for his father's spirit to be finally taken by the Light and so have peace, at long last. And so, Sin has been staying in his knees, praying until the bloody dawn turned to a silent night, filled with no sound. No undead moans, nor groan, just a dead-silent night. In the next morning, Sin was sleeping near his father's dead body, still crying. He finally got up and left to Darkshire with Mor'Ladim's skull in his bag. The road was slow and silent. Even his brave horse, Light, was feeling his master's sadness and so, he kept quiet. Finally, he reached Darkshire and reported to Ebonlocke. She tought that Sin was dead, as he has not returned for two full days. Her cheeks turned red with shame, saying that she forgot to say that Sarah, Morgan Ladimore's daughter is still alive, and even more, she's a Watcher in Darkshire, standing near. She also said that Sin should go and tell her the news about her deceased father. When Sin told her sister about his father's fate, her eyes filled with tears. She took a ring from her finger and put it into Sin's hand, pressing it hard, like it was hard to let it go. Sarah told her brother to take the ring and lay it on Morgan's grave so that " ... somehow, he'll know" that she's okay. With a simple "Thank you!", Sarah leaved the place and entered her house, locking the door. But, even so, Sin could hear her crying on the other side of the door. And so, he left, only allowing his true feelings free after leaving Darkshire. He did not tell Sarah who he really is, because he felt like that feeling she had was enough for some time. In time, he will come back and tell her the truth. When he reached his father's grave and placed the ring on it, he fell in his knees again. He heard a ghostly voice in the wind, saying that a weight has been removed from his shoulders, now that he knows that Sarah is alive. A spectral form of Morgan appeared above the grave. When Ladimore saw the one standing in front of him, he also fell in his ghostly knees. At long last, the father and the son were reunited, hearing and seeing each other after so many years. Sin once again began to cry, but Morgan stopped him, saying that it is time for him to leave. "The Light has come for me!", he said. "Take my sword, Archeus. I have no more need of it. It was forget to do good, and tough I have proved myself unworthy to hold it, perhaps you, my son, will carry it into battle, for the Light! I no longer need it, with my soul put to rest." Don't worry, be happy! 22:06, August 14, 2010 (UTC) To be continued ..